


You got mud on your face

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Muggleborn Culture: A Ficlet Anthology [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Interhouse Rivalry, Muggleborn Culture, Queen (The Band), Quidditch, muggleborn pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some muggleborn spectators decide to make things interesting during a school quidditch game. Based on edwardianfred's muggleborn headcanon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got mud on your face

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon can be found
> 
> [here](http://edwardianfred.tumblr.com/post/80703247854)

The weeks leading up to the House Championships were incredibly tense for both Slytherin and Gryffindor house. The number of duels in the hallways nearly tripled, and even the teachers seemed inclined to go easy on the assigned homework. It is a given that any quidditch match between the lions and the snakes is bound to be rife with fouls and frankly violent maneuvers, and were regarded as the most entertaining event on school grounds (excluding, of course the triwizard tournament). The students watched the match with interest, trying to spot the snitch before either one of the seekers, cheering themselves hoarse. Then came the disturbance.

            It started with Sandra West, a muggleborn Gryffindor 3rd year. A keen observer would have spotted her leaning towards her friends Jennifer Summers and Kyle Mathherson (also muggleborn) and whispering something. They would have noticed near identical grins on their faces, as they scampered off in separate directions, whispering to other students in their house (who were all, coincidentally, also muggleborn). There was a moment of silence on the pitch as the students watched the Gryffindor chasers outmaneuver the Slytherin beaters and score. However, instead of the usual cheering from the Gryffindor stands, a steady STOMP STOMP CLAP filled the air, followed by Sandra and her compatriots shouting “WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!” at the stunned Slytherin stands. There was a shocked silence, during which the snitch flitted past the motionless seekers, before there was a scurry of movement from the Slytherin stands and a loud chorus of “WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!” was aimed at the Gryffindor stands.

            Then began the great back and forth of the two songs. Ravenclaw house caught on first, Stomping and clapping to the beat of the song as the muggleborns of both houses sand the words. Hufflepuff took Slytherin’s side in the name of fairness, and barked along with the best of them. Malia Jefferson, who was commentating that day, began to shout along to both songs intermittently. The match had stopped, the players moving only to get out of the way of directionless bludgers, as they stared open mouth at the musical sparring going on beneath them, though those team members who were familiar with the songs could be seen mouthing along with their housemates. The snitch was flying around both seekers’ heads in turn. The noise grew louder and louder until finally, Madame Hooch came to hear senses and blew her whistle.

            The players snapped out of their stupor, the Slytherin seeker making a halfhearted grab towards the snitch buzzing just out of arms reach. A deafening silence fell over the pitch. “Well?” said Madam Hooch “Get on with it then!” and they were off. The spectators went back to cheering normally, occasionally interjecting one of the songs into the chants. The game went on, Slytherin beating Gryffindor by 20 points, but quidditch at Hogwarts was changed forever, because now, there was a muggle twist.


End file.
